ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Crazy Kong
For the album by Wild Willy Barrett, released the same year, see Krazy Kong. |sound = |display = Raster, standard resolution 224 x 256 (Vertical) Palette Colors 96 |platforms = Arcade }} is an arcade game developed by Falcon, released in 1981 and is similar to Nintendo's 'Donkey Kong'. Although commonly believed to be a bootleg version, the game was officially licensed for operation only in Japan when Nintendo couldn't keep up with demand at home (even though ''Donkey Kong was still released there), and is based on different hardware. The game retains all of the gameplay elements of Donkey Kong, but has all of the graphics redrawn and re-colorized. Falcon breached their contract by exporting the cabinets overseas which led Nintendo to revoke their license in January 1982. Like the original game, Crazy Kong had bootleg copies under such titles as Congorilla, Big Kong, Donkey King, and Monkey Donkey. There are two versions of the original: Crazy Kong and Crazy Kong Part II. The differences between them are in minor cinematic artifacts and bugs, color palette choices and minor gameplay differences; the first part then shows no copyright or company name on the title screen. Both run on modified Crazy Climber hardware, and in addition, there are other their versions that run on Scramble, Jeutel, Orca, and Alca hardware. The official Crazy Kong versions came in two different stand up cabinets that featured a large and angry, rather than comic, ape embedded in the artwork; they were manufactured by Zaccaria (also Italian distributor of the game). Differences from Donkey Kong * The title screen of the game features either the text "Crazy Kong" written in girders dependent upon which version is running. There is no copyright or graphic of Kong on the main screen, just the year '1981'. The girder text does not flash different colours for a few seconds before stopping, as in Donkey Kong. * The color palette has been almost completely changed. Most of the steel girders have been switched from a magenta/purple color to a neon green color, including the title screen. * Some of the game graphics have been re-drawn; while Donkey Kong looks almost the same from a side view, his frontal appearance is noticeably different when he opens his mouth; he is taller and much more fierce looking. * Many animations are removed. For example, in the classic first level, barrels appear from Crazy Kong, as opposed to showing the rolling animations. He is locked in the horizontal roll animation but does not reach for the other barrels or move when rolling barrels vertically. Frames of animation are also removed at the beginning and ending of each level. * The sound effects are altered and are generally more crude sounding. The background humming music is removed and Mario is given a digital sample "hi-yah" sound when jumping. A lot of the in game sounds such as the "Kong chest beating" can also be found in the game Crazy Climber on those versions that run on its proprietary hardware. * Aspects of the game are considered slightly more difficult than Donkey Kong because the collision detection is less forgiving and certain mechanistic elements of the game move faster. * The first level can be completed with the following cheat: Climb up the ladder at the far right of the bottom platform. Make sure Mario's back is facing you while tapping the joystick until his right foot is hanging over the ledge. Jump off the platform. If done correctly, he will drop through the floor below and the level will be completed. * The ghost-like flames that inhabit the 100m mark (the rivet level) are replaced with the oil-fire enemies that inhabit the other levels. * After completing the 100m mark, the heart that would normally exist between Mario and Pauline is positioned right near the round indicator. * When entering a high score, any character of the 12 allotted that is not used will be replaced with a dash (-). * Mario wears the brown and muddy-red colors similar to those that are shown in the original Super Mario Bros., except in the 100m level, where he is shown in a corrupted orange and green palette. * The sounds are entirely composed of ones taken from Crazy Climber. * On the 100m level, it is possible to touch and walk past Crazy Kong without losing a life. Differences in Crazy Kong Part II * During attract mode, a scene is shown where Crazy Kong is breaking out of a cage along with a rudimentary one channel audio tune. * Most of the steel girders have been switched from a magenta/purple color to an orange/red color, including the title screen. * After completing the 100m mark, the text "GIVE UP!!" appears. * During round 2 and on (when L=02), gaps appear in the girders of the 25m mark (the sloped level). * In the 25m level, some slopes are cut off so that they no longer go downward past the ladder. * Unlike Crazy Kong, Mario has accurate/traditional colors. Legacy As Nintendo released Donkey Kong Jr. (a Donkey Kong sequel), Falcon developed and published a cloned-sequel as well entitled Crazy Kong Jr, also known as Crazy Junior,Crazy Junior - KLOV/VAPS Coin-op Videogame, Pinball, Slot Machine, and EM Machine Forums - Hosted by Museum of the Game & IAM but unlike the previous one, it was officially unlicensed by both Nintendo and Nintendo of America. References External links * Category:1981 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Donkey Kong Category:Platform games Category:Video game clones Category:Video games developed in Japan